Stitches and Mirrors
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Stitches and Mirrors... A young boy and a world all in a mirror... What more do you want? Immortality? We got that covered.
1. I had to do so much to post this

**AN: I HAVE AN IDEA PLEASE LOVE MY STORIES!**

The man looked at the blood splattered mirror as his victim bled out on the floor. Cleaning his hands in the sink he walked out.

The mirror rippled as a hand slowly reached out before quickly yanking the corpse into the mirror.

The victim, Hermione Granger, rubbed her eyes before grabbing her throat. It was slit open! She started to panic, looking for a mirror.

" _ **Hey calm down!**_ " A young voice shouted grabbing her shoulders from behind. " _ **Just calm down… Deep breaths now… In, out, in, out… Better?**_ " The voice asked her. She nodded feeling the slit curiously, now that she could think straight it didn't make much sense. She knew she'd been attacked, and her throat was slit so she… Was dead? But she could feel pain and breathe so she couldn't be dead. The voice let go off her and walked in front of her. It was a boy that looked about five. With a glowing emerald eye and a glowing sapphire eye, pale lips with stitches holding them from falling apart, stitched together limbs and a lightning bolt scar on his head. " _ **Hi! You ok now miss?**_ " He asked her.

"Yeah… How… Am I dead? A zombie?" She asked confused. The boy giggled slightly.

" _ **No you're deader than JFK!**_ " He told her still giggling. " _ **But in the Mirror realm life and death loses meaning!**_ " He explained. " _ **I'm Harry. But lots of people in the real world call me stitches, cause I'm stitched together…**_ " He introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger…" She whispered. "What's a mirror realm?" She asked him.

" _ **The Mirror realm is, well, a mirror of the real world!**_ " He said leading her out of the Mirror realm bathroom. Leading her outside she saw a dead version of London, with crumbled buildings and vines on everything. " _ **But it's not perfect… As I said life and death doesn't work right here so the world goes a bit crazy from time to time.**_ " He pulled her along, showing her around the Mirror realm.

 **3 months later**

Stitches sat in one of the rooms that the Reflectors, the beings that inhabited the Mirror realm naturally, had given him waiting for his partner to get ready. " _ **Band you ready yet?**_ " He asked impatiently.

"One minute! The wrapping's stuck in the flap again!" She called out in her human voice, unable to develop the naturally echoing voice Stitches and everyone else had for some reason.

" _ **But I heard your old name!**_ " He told her looking through a mirror they had.

"What?!" She shouted rushing out to look at the mirror.

 **Real world**

A group of teachers were watching a quill. It shakily wrote out a few names, like it was scared of the names…

 _ **Stitches EXE/Harry Potter EXE**_

 **Bandage EXE/Hermione Granger**

 **BEN DROWNED /Benjamin Downing.**

 **The Lair.**

The letters flashed before vanishing.

 **Mirror world**

The letters appeared in the air and the two grabbed them. Bandage went to get BEN from his room since he was probably playing video games again.

"BEN get in here!" She shouted annoyed.

" _I don't wanna!_ " He shouted with a semi-echoing voice that had static in it.

"It's important! It's got your real name!" She told him. That got him out of the room and into the one with Stitches.

" _What?_ " He asked tiredly, grabbing his letter he read it quickly before groaning. " _Fine I'll go… I just need a moment to stabilise for the year._ " He told them freezing and turning into a statue.

Stitches grinned and ran off to go to one of the Reflectors so that they'd know what was happening.

 **1 week later**

Minerva read the list out. It was at the end and people were asking about Harry Potter.

"Stitches EXE/Harry Potter!" She called out. A boy wearing a hood walked over to the sorting hat clutching a small plush toy of something in his hands. The hat landed on his head…

" _ **Well well… Never met someone from the mirror realm!**_ " The hat said to Stitches.

" _ **Really? Cool! I wanna go to Gryffindor please!**_ " Stitches requested cutely.

" _ **Very well… I'll send your friends there as well to**_ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared out. Stitches took it off and quickly ran towards the table, keeping his hood and cloak on to hide under.

"If you don't mind me asking… What's with the name?" A red head first year wearing glasses asked him.

" _ **Huh? Oh um… You mean Stitches or the EXE bit?**_ " He asked.

"Well both really but mostly Stitches. It's just a bit odd."

" _ **Well… I got a lotta stitches in me, it's a nickname that stuck a lot…**_ " He explained letting the boy see his lips for a moment.

"Ah… Well I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He introduced himself before noticing a pie and attacking it hungrily. Once it was finished he blushed and ate calmly.

"Bandage EXE/Hermione Granger!"

A girl wearing a large collared jacket walked to the hat and shoved it on.

" _ **Yes… Definitely a**_ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted sending her to sit right next to Stitches.

"BEN DROWNED/ Benjamin Downing!"

A boy wearing sunglasses and in a wheelchair went towards the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted as it reached BEN's head. BEN wheeled over to the table carefully.

" _ **BEN has trouble moving. He was born with a large slap of flesh sticking his legs and feet together. It's been shrunk over the years but he can't move without hopping or wiggling. His legs and feet are so bad at the ankles he's literally got one foot…**_ " Stitches explained at the curious looks. As dinner ended he picked up his Plush toy and squeezed it, holding Bandage's hand, as she looked around eleven while Stitches looked five, he followed her and the others to the common room. When they got in he pulled a blanket out and lay down by the fireplace with BEN sitting nearby and Bandage getting out a fresh set to put on her neck.

"Um… You can't sleep there… It's against the rules" A prefect said.

"I would let him sleep." Bandage said carefully making sure nobody saw her throat as she changed the wrappings. "He gets pretty angry if you wake him up." BEN nodded in agreement.


	2. I had to search through documents

**AN: Hi there!**

Stitches woke up by a fire. He scratched a stitch on his right shoulder with a yawn. "Morning Stitches." Bandage said as she checked the slash with her mirror.

" _ **Morning Bandage…**_ " He mumbled putting his cloak on and grabbing his plush.

" _Hey guys._ " BEN said wheeling out of the door.

" _ **What time is it?**_ " He asked.

"Well in the Mirror realm it's… Time to start the mission for the day." She told him.

" _ **Ok**_ " He said walking towards a goblet and jumping into it.

Bandage rolled her eyes, pushing herself into her mirror, taking it with her somehow.

BEN scowled. Flashing before turning into numbers and flying into the goblet with the wheelchair turning into a wooden board on his legs.

Ron walked in about to ask what the noise was when he saw a single number drop into the goblet. Frowning he decided he'd think about it later.

 **Mirror realm**

Stitches checked Bandage's slit throat carefully. " _ **It should be fine for a few days… Just don't use IT and you'll be fine**_ " He decided before they went to the great hall, taking a shortcut to the real world.

 **Great Hall**

Stitches burst out of the goblet. The students hadn't noticed him do it. Pulling his hood up he put a plastic cover over his lip's stitches, before digging in. BEN ate slowly, eating a small amount of food.

"Potter…" A man with black Greasy hair said angrily.

" _ **Yeah?**_ " He asked curiously tilting his head adorably.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Hoods and useless toys are forbidden here!" He snapped.

Stitches pouted visibly as he pulled his hood down. " _ **You're one to talk Uncle!**_ " He said.

The man scowled. "Stitches… Please don't call me uncle… It ruins my evil personality…" He muttered.

" _ **Sorry!**_ " He pouted again, his five year old appearance making all the females coo at him.

"Just… Try not to scare anyone?" He asked walking away.

" _ **OK!**_ " He agreed.

 **First class**

Stitches poked the match stick confused with his finger, watching it turn into a needle and back each time it was poked.

"Mr Potter! What are you doing?!" Professor McGonagall asked him.

" _ **I'm doing what you said to do!**_ " He said confused.

"No. You're not using a wand and you're using your finger… Which is impossible!" She told him angrily.

" _ **Really? Huh… Oh! I know how I'm doing it!**_ " He told her showing her the black stitches on his knuckles. " _ **I think it's these stitches working as wands!**_ " He said as they flashed, while he poked the match sticks.

"Well then… I shall inform all the other teachers so that you will not be bothered by anyone else." She informed him with a sigh.

" _ **Ok!**_ " He said with a grin, which, with his appearance, was adorable.

McGonagall's eye twitched at the sight ever so slightly.

 **Hours later**

" _ **Y'know, I bet Bendy would love it here!**_ " Stitches told Bandage and BEN as the idea entered his mind.

"No matter what we say you're going to bring him with you next time we go on a mission aren't you?" Bandage asked with a sigh.

" _ **Of course! And he's giving a tour of the studio later!**_ " Stitches added with a grin.

" _Wait seriously? I thought it was shut down._ " BEN pointed out.

" _ **Nah, they got Henry to help out, he got control of the place a few years ago and got the place running again, he even got the old characters helping out, Y'know… Bendy, Alice, Borris… The crew.**_ " He explained as they found a mirror and dived into it.

 **Mirror realm**

Stitches grinned as they left the empty castle and made their way over towards the collapsed town with a perfectly built building, where the power of the Ink and the power that the characters there had brought it to life, keeping it built. They entered through the front door, BEN floating off the ground due to his teleportation being confined to the internet, and his legs being stuck to a panel of wood.

" _ **Bendy?**_ " Stitches called out, being the closest in mental age to the little devil.

" **Hey Stitches! I'm in the real world at the moment!** " A childish, yet mature, voice called out from a large mirror that lay on a wall nearby.

"Well, let's go visit him I guess." Bandage said as they entered the real world.

 **Real world**

The three of them appeared in the real world, BEN's wheelchair appearing as he did.

" **Hey there! This way! We're starting a tour in a few moments!** " Bendy said as he appeared from somewhere and dragged them into the main room, instead of the Mirror room, where the mirror was kept to travel between realms.

There was a single person standing there, or… Well not exactly a human… It was one of the beings that everyone in the mirror realm, alive or dead, were, of course you had to either be born there, died somehow and gotten there at some point, or in rare cases, you could absorb the energy inside the mirror realm held.

" **Alrighty! Let's get started!** " Bendy said with a grin, as the person, also known as Slenderman, nodded silently, having trouble speaking in the real world.

" **Welcome to the Sillyvisions animation studio, where magic is made and dreams really come true!** " Bendy said happily.

Slenderman looked at the three other children there and then back at Bendy, who was used to large crowds in tours.

" **Our uh… Tour group is a little small today, hah, but no worries, so is our animation studio!** " Bendy said nervously. And the tour began.

 **After a few rooms**

" **And this, is the most important room in the room in the facility, where we house our incredible… Ink machine…** " He whispered excitedly.

" **Come, get a look!  
It's nothing like you've seen!  
It's my trendy new Bendy  
Ink Machine!**

 **So amazing it's crazy!  
Believe me, it's true!  
Allow me to show  
What my Ink Machine can do!**" He said as he pulled a lever, activating it and letting a blob of ink land on the floor, forming a figure, he pulled the group towards it to look. ****

" **Come take a peek,  
Cause nothing else compares!  
There's no fee, so feel free  
To stop and stare!**

 **From the spout to the sprockets  
And the bits in between,  
I'm in love with my ink machine!**" He announced rubbing his hand on its side happily. He then looked around the room at the one figure moving around the facility. " **Hmm… Productivity is a little low… Maybe we could fix that!** " He decided, running over to the lever and activating it again. ****

" **Such simple work,  
It's practically obscene  
That I'd choose not to use  
My Ink Machine!**

 **Twice the speed, half the work,  
in a third of the time!  
Convenience so genius,  
It ought to be a crime!**" Bandage sighed at that.

"That's called slavery."

As Bendy ignored her he accidentally pulled the lever out of its holder speeding the machine up even faster. ****

" **Waste's at a low,  
Efficiency is high!  
Every load's up to code!  
And certified!**

 **Sure, there's kinks, quirks, and hiccups,  
But they're far-flung between!  
Nonetheless, I still think the  
Best of my Ink Machine!**

 **How could one resist this  
Perfectly pristine  
Eco-friendly,  
Patent-pending  
Bendy Ink Machine!**

 **Here's to my new  
Ink-credible machine!  
Overclocked! Fully stocked!  
And squeaky clean!  
No device is as safe,  
Nor as sleek in design!  
No chap's apparatus  
** _ **has half the class of mine!**_ " As he said the last part a splatter of ink landed on his face, making him look terrifying, at the same time, the group were carried around in buckets by the figures and covered in ink. ****

" **See top-end tech  
And luxury combined!  
It's indeed guaranteed  
To blow your mind!**"

 ****As he sung Bandage grabbed an axe she found nearby her, getting out of the bucket.

 ****" **It can speak for itself,  
If you know what I mean!  
It's my praised and reputed-  
-ink not included-  
-exclusive Ink Machine!**" At that moment the axe slammed into the side of the machine, turning it off and shutting the creatures down.

" **So… That was the ink machine! Now let's cut through the gift store and into the sound department! I hear they're working on a new episode! It's gonna have so much sound!** " Bendy said, coming off of his happiness and continuing the tour, to the amusement of everyone, even Slenderman.

 **Hour later**

Bendy and the trio sat in a room together, Slenderman having left after the tour to wherever he dwelled.

" **So… What did you want to talk about?** " Bendy asked curiously.

" _ **I want you to come to Hogwarts with us!**_ " Stitches said, all of the beings knew about Hogwarts.

" **But… I have to do animations!** " Bendy said worried.

"Bendy, Mirrors. Besides, imagine learning actually magic, you could do it in animations." Bandages added.

" **Ooh good point…** " He agreed. " **Alright! I'll go!** " He decided in a split second.


End file.
